Let's Go Hogwarts!
by Cora Devoy
Summary: Much to Hermione's dismay, Harry tries out for cheerleading, because he wants to be more feminine. No, actually he lost a bet. But will this turn him feminine? Will he even make the team? And who's that captain who everyone says is so good? [Complete]
1. Tryouts

A/N: I hope you like my story! It's my very first, so go easy when you review... if you even bother to review- which I hope you will! Just so you know, I am not in cheerleading, and I don't have any feelings of hate or like about it, so don't think that by saying cheerleading is dumb or awesome will insult me. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Tryouts 

"Ron, are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" asked Harry, looking at the door to the Great Hall door, entrance to the tryout area, as if it were about to catch fire.

It was the first week of Ron and Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, and already the cheerleading posters had been spotted around the school halls. This meant that everyone was in a frenzy for trying out. Or grimacing in the corner if you were Hermione.

"I don't see _why _anyone would want to even watch this... this rubbish." huffed Hermione the other day when she saw one of the tryout posters. "The quidditch teams can play just as well without a bunch of airheads bouncing up and down for them."

But, back to Harry and Ron...

Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Don't look at me, you're the one who lost the bet." he told Harry, shrugging. Harry scowled, and pushed open the big double doors of the Great Hall.

Inside, the four table had vanished, so there was a big space. Some people were warming up on a bunch of mats in a corner, some were leaning against the wall chatting, but right in front of the teacher's dining table was an area cleared off for the tryouts.

"Come on, let's get in line." said Ron. They crossed the room, and got in line.

The girl in fron of them turned around, and it was Ginny. "Hi!" she greeted them. ".... wait, are you guys actually trying out???"

"Harry is." explained Ron. He leaned in closer, "he lost a bet with Seamus." he whispered.

"oh yeah, I heard about that!" Ginny giggled.

"Shut up!" said Harry, punching Ron in the arm.

"Weasley, Ginny" called Prof. Sprout, who had volunteered to be one of the judges.

"Wish me luck!" squealed Ginny, and raced to the space in front of the tables.

Harry gupled. He was up next.

Ginny finshed in the blink of an eye, and practically floated out of the room.

"Potter, Harry." called Sprout.

Harry walked up to the table.

"Well, do your routine, dear" said Mcgonagall.

"... routine?" asked harry

"Yes, routine. You were supposed to have one prepared." she explained.

"Oh right!" exclaimed harry."My routine... that i am going to do... I knew that... alright well here goes..." He shot Ron a pleading look, but ron just started coughing.

"Would you like a cough drop?" asked Harry, annoyed.

"No thanks." said Ron, grinning.

"Mr. Potter, your routine?" asked Sprout, raising an eyebrow.

Harry randomly started kicking and spinning. Mortified, he made up a cheer on the spot. "1, 2, 3, 4... who are we rooting for...? er, HOGWARTS! ...Let's go hog... warts....?" he waved his arms. "yay." he did a weak jump.

Sprout started clapping slowly. "Thank you, Mr. Potter...." she said "We'll get back to you in a week."

Glad that it was over, Harry went over to Ron, and headed out of the room.

Ron went to open his mouth, but harry cut him off. "You say one word and you won't be able to sit down for a month." he threatened.

Ron simply gave him a thumbs-up, and burst out laughing.

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did. The sooner you reveiw the sooner i update! To tell you the truth, I don't exactly have a plot, but isn't that how all the great writers do it? Don't answer that.

_In the next chapter of Let's Go Hogwarts..... Get ready to find out who the captain will be! Can you guess?_


	2. MOVE IT!

A/N: Yay, another Chapter! Thanks you very much for all of your beautiful reviews, you put a big smile on my face! I'm glad no one hates this fic so far. But if you even think of flaming... no wait i'm no mind reader... okay well if you flame then i will hunt you down and make you eat a substitute teacher's dandruff. Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter Two: Spankees!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MADE THE TEAM??!!" screeched Hermione at breakfast a week later. The morning post had arrived, and Harry was stroking Hedwig as Ron read a letter from Prof. Sprout, obviously about cheerleeding.

"It's true, Hermione! He did make the team!" said Ron, his mouth full of toast and jelly. "Way to go, buddy!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Those judges must of been either desperate or drunk when they wrote me that letter."

Ron gave him a big jelly-filled smile. "But you_ did _make the team."

"Which is why you've got to quit." Hermione stated. "Immediately."

"What!? He can't quit now!" snapped Ron, spraying Hermione with toast crumbs.

Harry frowned at Hermione "Yeah, I'm just getting the hang of this, Hermy."

"Fine. But do NOT involve me in this." she snapped. And with that, she stomped out of the room.

Ron turned back to Harry. "So now that the wicked witch of the west is gone," he said, "Let's talk more about cheerleading!"

Just then, Prof. McGonagall walked up to Harry. "Oh, I see you've read your letter? Very good..." she clutched her head, moaning.

"Are you alright, Proffessor?" asked Ron.

"yes, I''m fine, thank you." said McGonagall, massaging her temples. "oh, that darn hangover" she mumbled. "Oh, Mr. Potter, there's a meeting after school. All cheerleaders must attend."

After she walked away, harry said "so I was right - she was drunk."

After breakfast, they had classes. After classes, they had lunch. After lunch, they had more classes. After those classes, they had dinner.

And after dinner...

Harry

had

_cheerleading_

dun dun dun.

Harry was nervous. I mean, wouldn't you be? He was starting something new, something... oh whatever let's get on with the story!

"You'll do fine mate, don't worry," said Harry, trying to sound like Ron, to comfort himself. The real Ron was back in the common room, copying Hermione's homework. _Here I go... _He opened the door to the hogwarts grounds.

"Harry, you made it!" exclaimed Ginny, rushing up to him, "I still can't believe I got in myself. Whoever wrote me that letter must of been either desperate or drunk-"

"She was drunk," said Harry.

"Sorry?"

"I said she was drunk. Mcgonagall was complaining about a hangover at breakfast"

"Oh... okay then..."

Just then a very flushed-in-the-face Draco Malfoy marched over to them. "You two are _supposed_ to be with _the group!_" he snapped. "You Gryffindors aren't making my job any easier-"

"And what would your job be exactly?" asked Harry.

"Oh, you didn't know? Of course you didn't, you never listen to anyone but yourself," Malfoy smirked. He cleared his throat in an orderly fashion. "I am the _captain._ Captain of the Hogwarts Cheerleading Squad."

"You say it as if that's a good thing,"

"Oh go suck on a monkey, Potter!"

"Ladies first,"

"GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER TO THE _GROUP!_"

"You could of just asked me-"

"_MOVE IT!_"

So Harry moved it. _I swear, that guy needs medication_ he thought _and if he's already on some, it's the wrong kind._


	3. Spankees!

A/N: Woo hoo, 3rd chapter!!! Sorry about how last chapter was called Spankees at the top, and MOVE IT! in the drop down menu. I wanted to change it to MOVE IT! but i accidentally uploaded it before i changed it. But that's okay, right? RIGHT???? Right, that's what i thought. So now _this _chapter is called Spankees, okay? Great! Happy readings! 

Chapter Three: Spankees!

Harry made his way over to the rest of the cheerleaders. He noticed that he and Malfoy were the only boys in the squad. _Oh, yipee, I get to party with Prince Prissy Pants _he thought to himself sarcastically. _Prince Prissy Pants... ha ha ha..._

"Ha ha ha." Harry said

"Less laughing and more cheering, Potter!" snapped Malfoy. His eyebrows were so furrowed that there was a bump in the middle of his eyebrows. Ha ha ha.

_More like Sir Spaz-a-lot _Harry thought to himself.

Before he could say that out loud too, draco started giving orders to the girls. And boy.

"Alright people I've got a brand new cheer - It'll for sure give us the divisional cup, at least," He stated proudly. "I've stayed up all night for 3 weeks thinking of this cheer, and I _know _we can pull it off."

He cleared his throat, and put on a smile._ He looks better when he's glaring at me _thought Harry, squinting at Malfoy's bright and cheery face.

"Ahem. I am starting," he said. "Two, Four, Six, Eight, that's the way we masturbate! Yeah! Goooooooooooooooooooo HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!" He threw up his hands and kicked higher than his head for the finale.

Harry stared at him. "You spent 3 weeks thinking of _that?????_" he asked.

Draco just gave him a Look.

"_I _think it was lovely," said Pansy Parkinson, but no one heard her because her voice is so high that only dogs can hear it.

Malfoy glanced at his watch. "Okay, well, that's the end of our meeting. And remember!" he called to the people already leaving, "Tomorrow's the first quidditch game of the season! Be there, or my _father_ will have you _rot _in _azkaban_!"

Harry had almost escaped, when Draco caught up to him.

"Here," said Draco, shoving a plastic bag in Harry's hands. "Take it. It's your uniform."

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was sitting on the plushy carpet in front of the fireplace, the plastic bag on the couch beside him. 

Ron came into the room. "Hey, what's with the bag?"

"Prince Pri - I mean, Malfoy gave it to me," Harry told him. "It's my uniform."

"You've got to wear a bag?"

"No, Ron. The uniform is inside the bag."

"Oh," said ron, opening it. "Wow, Harry, this is pretty, uh... pretty."

"What does that mean?" said Harry, getting up. He looked at his uniform. "Please tell me that isn't a skirt."

"What, this?" asked ron, picking up the smallest piece of clothing. "No, silly, this is a spankee!"

Harry stared at the red, blue, yellow, and green pair of cheerleader's undies in horror.

Ron stretched them and let go, making a snapping noise. "Nice and tight."

A/N: lol I can just see ron snapping spankees and saying "Nice and tight". I thought that was a good place to end the chapter... nice and tight... nice and tight.... that's hilarious. If you don't think so, then my _father_ will have you _rot_ in _azkaban_! oh btw I have never seen spankees, I only know they exist because my best friend used to be a cheerleader and she told me.

Needless to say... review? Sooner the review the sooner the update!


	4. Scarred for Life Again

A/N: Onto the fourth chapter! Don't ask me how many chapters there are going to be, i don't know! I was thinking maybe when I finish this story, I'll write one about, like, a - NO WAIT I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO STEAL MY IDEA they are very orginal. i dare you to try and find someone with a _cheerleading _theme. I dare you. But read chapter four first.

Chapter Four: Scarred for Life. Again.

"Hell will freeze over and become a skating rink for mentally disabled senior citizens before I wear spankees," Harry said to Ron, crossing his arms in protest...

... Yesterday.

Now he was out on the quidditch field, in the second row of cheerleaders. With those multi - coloured spankees. Riding up. His butt.

"This darn thing is too small!" he whispered to Ginny, sitting next to him. Ginny watched him tug at his bottom.

"This sure is entertaining." said Ginny, amusement in her tone.

"Honestly, this evil thing is gonna give me burn marks."

"Then pull your skirt over it."

Draco stomped up to them. "Shut. Up. We're on in - "

"And now, put your hands together for the lovely Hogwarts Cheerleading Squad!" boomed Lee Jordan through the wizard-microphone.

"We're on now!" hissed Draco, leading everyone onto the quidditch pitch. "Everyone just remember what I did yesterday!"

So, right in the center of the pitch, with Draco in front, the squad did the cheer.

So the squad cheered the cheer from the other day that draco spent 3 weeks on.

"COPYRIGHT MAY 2004" added Draco. (A/N: i'm serious on that one)

The squad headed back to their seats, and continued to cheer "Let's go hogwarts, let's go, woo woo," over and over and _over and over and OVER AND OVER _again until Harry was the only one to have not passed out, because he wasn't even cheering.

After the game, a very embarrassed Harry Potter made his way over to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, that was interesting," said Ron.

"I told you NOT to involve me!" yelled Hermione.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh. Well, good! Fine! Do NOT talk to me!"

"If you say so."

Hermione stomped off.

"So," said Ron

"I hate Seamus," said Harry.

"Harry?"

"What!"

"Just curious... what was the bet that you lost?"

"Seamus found a knut under his pillow one morning after he lost a tooth, so he said 'heads' and I said 'tails',"

"And it was heads?"

"No, it was tails. But he said 'Heads I win, tails you lose',"

"Smart move, Harry."

"Well, it was a 50/50 chance! How was I supposed to know I'd lose?!"

"Righto, Harry."

By the time they had finished their converstation, Ron and Harry had reached the Gryffindor Tower. They got inside, got in their jammies and said goodnight.

_"Ready, okay! 2, 4, 6, 8, who is it that we all hate? Harry Potter!!"_

_"This sure is entertaining."_

_"COPYRIGHT MAY 2004!"_

_"Shut. Up. We're on in-"_

_"Righto, Harry,"_

_"Everyone just remember what I did yesterday!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Harry. He had woken up in the middle of the night, his pj's soaked with cold sweat. Or, at least he hoped that wetness was sweat... he didn't want to think of what else it could be.

"What the bloody hell is _wrong_?!" hissed Ron, glaring at Harry through his bed curtains.

"uh, my scar hurts." said Harry, putting his hands on his head. "Ow, the pain."

"Oh okay, just checking to make sure it wasn't anything serious." said Ron, and went back to sleep.

Harry slammed his head back down on his pillow. "This is going to scar me for life." he told himself, "Again."

A/N: Well, what is there to say? Oh yeah, um, review. Next chapter coming soon!

_In the next chapter of Let's Go Hogwarts... Harry isn't the only one scarred for life..._


	5. Oh BURN!

A/N: Wow chapter five!!! I'm glad everyone thinks my story's funny! And I know that not all people who read my story will review, so I'd like to encourage you to do so. It's easy - just type in your name and then write all about how wonderful my fic is. And remember, if you can't say any anything nice, don't say anything at all. Don't think that by flaming my story you'll somehow look cool. You won't. Okay? We want to stay happy! :) or :( ? I like :) better. Enjoy the fifth chapter!

Chapter Five: oh BURN!

Harry couldn't go back to sleep that night. So he stayed up all night, until he heard Ron waking.

"... Another pink cat on the grill, mummy... " Ron mumbled, half-asleep. He fell out of bed, and woke up. "Good morning Harry!"

"Morning," Harry replied, and got out of bed. He got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

He entered the common room, and found Hermione asleep at one of the tables, a sketch book under her head.

_What could this be? _thought Harry, reaching for the book.

Before he could see what she had been drawing, Hermione's hand shot out and snatched it back. "That is MINE thank-you!"

Harry squeaked in suprise. "Sorry, Hermy!"

Hermione tucked the book back into her bag. "Nosy little..." she said, and stormed upstairs.

"Whatever," harry said, and went off to eat breakfast.

Harry ate his breakfast. As he went to go throw out his garbage, he passed the Teachers' breakfast table.

"... Because those who can't do, teach," Harry heard Prof. Flitwick say to the other proffessors. "And those who can't teach, teach Potions... " (A/N: school of rock!)

_Ha ha! Flitwick burned Snape! _Harry thought to himself, smiling. _I've got to remember that one..._

"Hey, mate!" said Ron, running up to Harry and walking with him.

"Hi, Ron!" Harry said. "Did we have any homework?"

"Um... let me think..." Ron said, scratching his chin.

_This could take awhile _Harry thought

"Oh yeah we have a potions essay due today," ron finished.

"Okay... ooooh I've got the best idea of what to put in it!!!" said Harry

"What?" asked Ron

"Gimme some parchment," said harry, taking some from Colin Creevy. Colin never said anything because he had duct tape on his mouth.

Harry scribbled some words on about 20 sheets. "This is gonna be good!"

(A/N: Golly gee I wonder what he wrote)

That afternoon the Gryffindors had Potions. With the Hufflepuffs... no wait the Slytherins. Yeah it was the Slytherins.

Ron and Harry took their seats, and dug out their nose plugs from their bags.

"DoNOTinvolveme!!" Hermione said quickly, sneaking up behind Harry and Ron and taking them by suprise.

"Leave me ALONE!" said Ron, cowering under his desk. "...Hey, I've been looking for that..."

"Take your seat Granger my class is starting," snapped Snape

Hermione sat down.

Draco raised his hand, "Proffesor, I made you a gift," he said, handing Snape a pink parcel. "I wrapped it in your favorite colour."

Snape opened the present. "Barrettes and hair bands? Malfoy you shouldn't have!" said snape, putting the pink and purple butterfly barrettes in his hair. "I've been _dying_ to - I mean, uh..."

Everyone stared at him, trying not to laugh.

Snape threw the wrappings on the floor. "Well, want do you want from me?! I like pink!!"

"Me too!" squealed Pansy. But of course no one heard her because of her very high voice only dogs can hear.

"Hand in your essays NOW!" snape yelled. Everyone put their essays on his desk.

As Harry went to hand his in, snape snatched it from him. "Why not read Potter's essay now?"

"Oh no proffessor don't," siad Harry, grinning.

Snape started to read. "Hem Hem... 'Those who can't do," he flipped the page "'Teach.'" he flipped the page "'And those who can't Teach'" he flipped the page. "'... TEACH _POTIONS?????_'" he yelled.

"oh BURN!" yelled ron, laughing.

Soon, the whole class was laughing at snape.

"Oh no I knew this day would come!" cried snape. He ran into the hall in tears. "Mme Pomfreeeeeeyyyyy!!"

"Class dismissed!!" shouted Harry, and everyone ran out of the room.

Draco was the last one to leave. On his way out, he spotted one of Snape's barrettes on the floor. "... He forgot one of his barrettes ..." he said, a tear starting to form at his eye.

A/N: Chapter five is DONE! Chapter six is soon! Heh heh I wonder how many times snape's gonna run out of the room... mme pomfrey's probably the one who's more stressed out every day...

"Mme Pomfreeeeeeeyyyyy!!!"

cough review cough

_... but why would Hermione be carrying a sketchbook? Find out in chapter six of Let's Go Hogwarts..._


	6. Hermione's Secret

A/N: 9, 8, 7, 6, are you ready for chaper six? You better be, 'cause here it is! He he he I like making up those counting cheers... 1, 9, 4, 7, that's the way I like to... (oh shoot what rhymes with seven??? Let's see... uh... seven? Oh i know!) .... count!!! Go Hogwarts!! Whee hee that was fun. For me. But probably not for you because you didn't join in. Don't you have any team spirit??? You should at least have eyes so you can read chapter six!

Chapter Six: Hermione's Secret

Quite satisfied that he had driven the evil Prof. Snape out of his own classroom, Harry wandered around the school with Ron. There was 15 minutes before the bell rang, and they hadn't a thing to do.

Hermione ran up to Ron and knocked his books out of his hands. "I said DOnotinvolveme!!!"

"What the cheese is your _problem???_" yelled Ron, picking up his books.

Hermione knocked his books out of his hands again.

"Stop it!!" said Ron, grabbing Hermione's bag. He dumped it out.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" shouted Hermione. "Stop bothering me!" she picked up her books, put them back in her bag and hurried off.

"Cheese whiz!" said Ron, walking away.

Harry, all alone in the hallway, stood. Then he spotted something on the floor. "Hey, it's Hermione's sketchbook," He picked it up. Pulling out a quill, he started to write. "_My name is Harry Potter,_" he wrote.

He stared at his writing. The book did nothing.

"Oh well it was worth a try," said Harry, dropping the book. He started to walk away.

"Wait!" he said, turning around. He picked up the book again. "I wonder why Hermione didn't want me to see this?" He opened the book again, and looked through it.

He gasped.

Inside were sketches of different designs for cheerleading uniforms!

There was even some cloth and thread and needles tucked inside!

_Hermione's been making our uniforms?_ Harry thought.

"Oh hermione," Harry said to himself, smiling. "You know I will hold this over your head for all eternity."

He put the book in his own bag, and walked off, chuckling.

* * *

"Where is my sketchbook??" said Hermione, later that day. When classes were done. Like in the evening. 

"Why would you even need one?" asked Harry, slyly. "You don't take any art classes."

"Yes, but..." hermione stuttered. "... I uh, erm, eek... doNOTinvolveme!!!!"

Harry took the sketchbook out from his bag.

"_What are YOU doing with it?!_" screeched Hermione, making an attempt to grab it.

"You've been designing the-"

Hermione clamped her hands over his mouth.

"Mmmpph mmm muh!!" said harry.

Hermione pulled her hand back. "Ew! You licked my hand!"

"CHEERLEADING UNIFORMS!" Harry shouted triumphantly.

Hermione went to pounce on him, but Harry dodged her and she fell on the floor.

"LOOK! What do you say to THIS?!" said Harry, opening the book and pointing to a random page.

Hermione stared at the book. She got up. "Thanks a lot, Harry," she whispered, and ran off crying.

"Aw, you're so mean!" said Parvati, running after her.

Ron walked up to Harry. "Holy cheese, _she_ was making the uniforms!!??"

"I rest my case," said Harry. _Now I know who to blame for the burn marks._

That night, as Harry was trying to get to sleep, he heard Hermione crying.

_Don't tell me she's still crying _Harry thought.

He rolled over, trying to go to sleep. But the crying continued.

He sat up and went to fluff his pillow. "What the heck?" he said, picking up a tape recorder that had been under his pillow.

"WAHH WAHH!" the tape recorder played.

"Darn you, Hermione!" said Harry, chucking it out of his bed.

"Ow!" he heard Neville say.

_Now I can finally get some sleep._ thought Harry, laying down again.

The next morning in the Great Hall, Draco came up to Harry. "The divisionals are in 2 weeks, and we've got a practice today. Be there, or my _father_ will-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'll be there," said harry, returning to his breakfast. _Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one here that doesn't need medication._

A/N: Yeah, right, Harry. Wow, of all the people... Hermione was making the uniforms??? That girl gets involved in everything. Too bad she can't make ice packs for the spankee burn. Chapter seven (oooh lucky number!) is coming quick!

Don't forget to review! (Bonus marks if you can count the number of time ron said 'cheese' in this chapter, and then make up a cheer about cheese! But don't make it too... cheesy...)

_In the next chapter of Let's Go Hogwarts... what new cheers has Draco whipped up this time?_


	7. Flyer 2 Needs Chocolate

A/N: .... it's the lucky number... heh heh you know what that means? If you do, can you tell me? I don't know what it means! No, actually, don't tell me. i don't want to owe you anything. Hey, you! Yeah you... did you make up a cheer about cheese yet? It was your assignment from chapter six. Well, go do it! NOW! That is, if you haven't already. If you have, thank you! You get 50 marks. So you have 50% now. To get 49 more marks, write me a nice long review about how you wuv my fic. Oh, I forgot. To get the 100th mark, go eat a piece of cheese... RIGHT NOW!!! Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Flyer #2 Needs Chocolate

Harry was outside again for another practice. In his uniform.

_I can't believe Hermione could think up an outfit like this _Harry thought to himself _...maybe I have the wrong size... this isn't comfortable-_

His train of thought was interupted by Draco. "Now I know you're all nervous about the divisionals coming up soon," Draco said, wringing his hands. "But we'll make it."

_Not with the material he thinks up _Harry thought.

Draco continued. "Unfortunatly, the school has banned me from thinking up any more cheers, so Dumbledore had provided us with some new ones instead."

Harry raised an eyebrow. _So maybe we do have a chance._

"So, I'll need you all to cooperate," draco said. "Now, being the lightest one here, I'll-"

Harry snorted.

Draco shot him a mean look. "-I'll be a flyer."

Harry burst out laughing, imagining Malfoy being tossed in the air.

"Something funny, Potter?!" asked Draco.

Harry shook his head.

"So, that means we'll need one more," he continued. "And I've decided flyer #2 will be-"

_Not me _Harry prayed. (A/N: I was actually going to make Pansy flyer #2, but since Harry just said that...)

"-Harry Potter,"

"WHAT??!!!" harry yelled.

"Well, you're scrawny enough, you anorexic little-"

"Oh, that's the pot calling the kettle anorexic!"

"So _as I was saying!_" draco said. He continued telling people their roles.

Harry imagined Malfoy _and _himself being tossed in the air in syncro, and sulked. (A/N: Now who's laughing?! Muah ha ha ha!!!)

Draco finished. "Well, now we need to learn the routine!"

So he showed everyone what to do. I will call it The Cheer, because I am lazy. So that means I won't be writing the actions.

At the end of the meeting, Harry walked off, dizzy and badly bruised from being thrown in the air and not being caught.

He went inside the common room. "I'm a flyer." he said angrily

Ron looked Harry up and down, examining his many cuts and scrapes. "I see,"

"Do I look anorexic to you?!"

"No,"

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"... no,"

"You paused!! That means you _do _think I'm fat!!!"

"Look, Harry-"

"Don't you try to 'look, Harry' me!!"

"Sorry,"

"Yeah you better be," Harry stormed up into his dorm.

He heard crying again. He looked under his pillow.

"CURSE THE MAN WHO MADE TAPE PLAYERS!" he yelled, throwing the tape player, yet again, out of his bed.

"Ow! Who keeps doing that?!" he heard Neville say.

Harry got up, and paced the room. Then he sat down on the floor, putting his face in his hands.

"I need chocolate..." he moaned.

A/N: Me too. That chapter was a bit short, but the last two were long so give me a break. And for the title, I couldn't decide whether to name it Flyer #2 or Harry Needs Chocolate, so I combined them! Chapter Eight comin' up!

_In the next chapter of Let's Go Hogwarts... needing chocolate will be one of Harry's least concerns..._


	8. Change My Nappy?

A/N: Chapter eight _already??? _Wow, those days have gone by fast. I've been putting up a chapter as often as I can because I always hate it when i find an awesome story, and it isn't updated, for, like, 3 weeks. So one chapter a day (or every other day) feeds both your need for hilariousism and my need to write my fic! What was so freaky was when I was at school in the computer lab in LA class, I got bored so I put up chapter 7 and when I got home there was already 4 reviews on it! Apparantly I wasn't the only one bored at school! Chapter Eight - Enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Change my Nappy?

Harry continued sulking until Ron came upstairs and tripped over him. Harry got up.

"Ron, I'd just like to say... I'm sorry," said Harry.

"Nah, it's okay." said Ron. "I get chocolate cravings too."

"No, I mean about snapping at you."

"Oooooh. Well, I accept your apology."

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"No, I mean really. Thanks,"

"... No, I mean really. No problem,"

"Ron!"

"Harry!"

"Neville!" neville shouted.

Harry and Ron stared at him.

"Well, I'm always ignored! No one ever pays attention to me!" said Neville, and started crying.

"Maybe you're ignored for a reason," said Ron.

Nevilled sniffed. "Oh, I know what will make it all better!" He said, in between sobs. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bunch of colourful plastic keys and started teething on them. "Ammm mmm mmuh,"

Ron and Harry watched him chew on the teething toys until he started drooling. Neville, as if realizing they were still there, looked up at them.

"... change my nappy?" he asked hopefully.

Ron turned to Harry. "Leave?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, please."

They hurried down to the common room, to find Hermione sewing together a sparkly skirt.

Hermione glared at them from under her big bushy eyelashes. "Well now that the secret's out I may as well do this in public."

"May as well," said Harry.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in potions?" she asked.

"Oh no we forgot!!" Ron and Harry said, and dashed off to the dungeons.

They reached the classroom, and burst through the door, to find Professor Dumbledore writing something on the chalkboard.

"So glad you could join us, boys," he said. "Alas, Professor Snape isn't feeling well-"

"Darn right!!" sobbed Snape, huddled up in the corner, pulling the wings off his butterfly barrettes in tears.

"-so I will be filling in for him." Dumbledore finished. "Feel free to take your seats anytime."

They took their seats.

"Now," said Dumbledore. "Today you will be making a potion to cure, ahem, diarrhea. Please follow the instructions I have written on the blackboard."

So everyone got to work. Dumbledore sat at Snape's desk, writting something. Occasionally Harry heard Snape sob and blow his nose.

"Could you please not do that so close, Professor Snape?" A boy sitting close to snape asked.

"Shut up, butterfly killer!" cried snape, shaking his hanky at the boy.

"Now now, Severus," said Dumbledore. "We don't want... oh no, excuse me for a moment."

Dumbledore got up and started hopping in a corner. "...Hold it in, do a dance, that's the way to keep dry pants..." he stopped, and walked back to snape's desk. "My apologies."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

"Well, hurry along with your diarrhea antidotes." said Dumbledore. "I'll need them straight away."

Everyone stared at him with fear in their eyes.

"Uh, straight away so I can mark them, that is. Heheh..." said dumbledore, wiping a bead of sweat off his ancient forehead.

"I miss snape," whispered Harry.

"Yeah, and that's saying something," replied Ron.

Near the end of class, a horrible smell infected the classroom.

"HAND IN YOUR ANTIDOTES NOW!" shouted dumbledore, panicking. "Uh, cl-class dismissed!"

So everyone handed in their potions and ran out off the classroom as fast as they could.

Harry, being the last one out shut the door. Before he could say some snide remark, he heard snape ask dumbledore back in the classroom: "Do you want to squeeze Mr. Cuddly Bunny?"

Harry and Ron ran far, far away. Okay, well, maybe not that far. They ran out of the dungeons.

"Of all the days to forget our nose plugs," said Ron, panting.

"Potter!" called Draco. He ran up to Harry. "_Why _didn't you show up at lunch?! I _told _you we had a _meeting!!_"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." said Harry.

"The divisionals are in 2 days!!! How could you forget???"

"Well _sorrrryyyyy_!!"

"You're Flyer #2 we _need _you!"

"Alright alright."

"Well, since you missed the practice, that means you'll have to have a private lesson with me tomorrow at lunch to catch up," said Draco, sounding less angry. "I'll see you then - I've got Herbology now." he ran off.

Ron and Harry stared after Draco.

"Can you _believe _that???" asked harry.

"No way," said Ron. "I mean, he has _transfiguration _now, not herbology."

"No! I was talking about... oh nevermind," sighed Harry. "Come on, let's go back to the common room..."

A/N: I wonder if Dumbledore actually gave Mr. Cuddly Bunny a squeeze... hehehehehehe wanna change my nappy? Ammmm mmmmmm mmmuhhhh... ooooh pretty colours. Hey, Neville, I think Dumbledore needs your nappies more than you do... but keep your keys to yourself. Oh yeah sorry that the only class they've had so far has been potions, but snape's just so much easier to make fun of. Well, okay, him and Dumbledore. But that's it. Oh wait, there _was _that thing with McGonagall's hangover, but c'mon, anyone could of said that. OH WAIT can someone tell me what OOC means? I figured out what A/N, slash, flame, etc means by myself so could you give me just a little help?

_In the next chapter of Let's Go Hogwarts... What will happen at Harry's private lesson with Draco? _


	9. Friends Forever!

A/N: Thank you so much everyone for your reviews! Seems like only yesterday I was squealing with joy because I had 3 reviews on my very first chapter :D Oh yeah I guess I should do disclaimers. I am J.K. Rowling. No, I'm just kidding. I will not give my full name because, you know, privacy. So my name is Sara. I do not own Harry Potter or cheerleading. I do own all the cheers made up in this story, though. And a cute little fuzzy wuzzy hamster! BTW Thank you for telling me what OOC means! (Out Of Character). Snape is OOC, to use it in a sentence. Enjoy chapter 9!

Chapter Nine: Friends Forever!

The next day Harry slogged through his classes, because he knew what horrible fate awaited him at lunch.

_I thought going to practices with malfoy there was torture, _Harry thought. _Now I've got to have a private lesson with him!_

When the bell for lunch rang, Harry felt like he was going to throw up. Ron gave him a supporting smile as Harry went outside.

He walked outside, looking around for Draco.

"Potter, over here!" Draco called for where he was. Harry ran over to him.

"Don't worry this won't take long," Draco said. "Now since it's just the two of us, you won't be in the air."

_Thank the Lord. _Harry thought.

"But we will be memorizing the cheer." Draco finished. "You _are _quite behind."

"Yeah I know, thanks," said Harry. "That's the whole reason you made me come out here."

"... oh right! Right! You missed the meeting that we had yesterday. rightrightrightright... okay," stuttered Draco.

"So, the cheer? What is it?" asked harry (A/N: now i'm not feeling quite as lazy, so I'll actually make up the cheer!)

Draco stepped back and prepared to say The Cheer. "Ahem. I am starting. 'Weeeeee aaaaaare HOG-WARTS. HOG-WARTS!' and now fast music plays.... okay the music intro is done so now 'Weeee are the BEST! Of the BEST! After our studies and our classes, We grab our buddies and kick some-' but we don't say that word because we get disqulaified if we swear 'We are WHO? We are WHAT? We are the team who's gonna whip your BUTT!' and now me and you get thrown in the air and caught-"

"Hopefully," said Harry

"And so then 'Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff! Brave, Gorgeous, Smart, and all of the other stuff!'-"

"Uh, can I interupt?" asked Harry, "Were you saying those adjectives in the order that the different houses came in? Because Slytherins are not gorgeous." (A/N: You go girl! You tell him!)

Draco ignored him. "and then 'Together we _stand!_ Divided we _fall! _But either way we're gonna beat you ALL! What that name again?' and then the crowd says 'Hogwarts!' and then we say 'We can't flippin hear ya!' and then the crowd says 'HOGWARTS!' and then we say 'That's right, weeeeeeee aaaaare' and then we get into final postition and then yell '_HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!!_'

Out of breath, Draco gave harry a smile.

"Certainly is catchy," said Harry.

"Yeah, I helped dumbledore think of it." said Draco. "I put in 'flippin!'"

"I knew you did,"

"I Knew you knew I did,"

"I Knew you knew I knew you did,"

"I Knew you knew I knew you knew I Knew I knew you knew I you... I'm going to stop this," said Draco. "So now that you've heard the cheer, we can practice together!"

So they did. I am SO not going to write that again, so you can re-read it if you want... no actually you can't. Sorry. No actually I'm not.

Now, both out of breath, Harry and Draco sat down on the grass.

"Not... bad," said Harry, panting.

"Same... here - I mean to you," Draco replied, "You know you're not such a horrible cheerleader after all."

"Yeah, you're not such a bad captain either," said Harry, smiling.

Draco bit his lip, "Er, do you want to eat lunch with me?"

"We sit at different tables, Malfoy." said Harry.

"Oh, right. Well, you want to hang out sometime?"

_Malfoy's asking me to do something with him???_ thought Harry. _There's no way I'd EVER do-_

"Okay! Sure, I'd be happy to!" said Harry. _What the heck did I just do?!_

Draco smiled and stood up. "Lunch is over now, and classes are soon. We'd better get inside."

Harry stood up too.

"... Friends?" Draco asked hopefully.

".... Friends?" asked Harry.

"No, I'm asking _you._"

"Oopsie. Yes,"

"Yes _what?!_"

"Friends!"

"Friends!"

"Yay! So that means we have to make cupcakes together and have sleepovers and stay up aaaall night and be partners in class and be bridemaids at each other's weddings and retire together and-"

"Harry, we're _friends,_"

Harry gasped. "That's even better!!"

Instead of wringing Harry's neck, Draco chuckled and led him inside.

"Divisionals are tomorrow." Draco reminded him. "Be there, or my _father _will-"

"Yeah yeah, I know," said Harry, laughing as he opened the door, holding it open for his new best friend.

A/N: What the heck?! Who's great idea was it to make Harry and Draco friends??!! ....... oh yeah, me. Weeeell in that case, making Harry and Draco friends was such a great idea, eh? I wonder what will happen to the new duo. I don't think this chapter is as funny as previous ones, but you can forgive me, right? Good! This chapter was to just make up a cheer and make Draco and Harry friends. And _only_ friends - I _know_ some of you thought that major (or minor) slash would happen in this chapter. I would just like to remind you that Draco and Harry are heterosexual. That's why Draco has Pansy and Harry had/could have had Moaning Myrtle, Ginny, Cho, and probably any chick he wanted in the story 'cause he's Harry Potter and that's how the books work. : /

_In the next chapter of Let's Go Hogwarts... Will Harry and Draco's new friendship ruin their chances of winning the divisionals?_


	10. The Dreaded 'D' Day

A/N: It's the big 1-0! Yay! Thank-you to all of my reviewers! Oh, by the way just if you haven't done this already, I would like you to take a moment or two to picture Harry Potter(more like Daniel Radcliffe 'cause he plays Harry) in a cheerleading outfit... no seriously, do it...... lol it is SO funny! Okay, now picture him and Draco getting flipped in the air....... lol! With a big cheesy smile on Draco's face! And him wearing a tight sweater and wee little skirt LMAO! okay so onto chapter ten!

Chapter Ten: The Dreaded 'D' Day

Harry and Draco went off to their different classes. When classes were over, Harry went to the common room.

"Hi, Harry!" Ron greeted him.

"Hi, Ron!" replied Harry.

"You sure seemed happy after lunch," said Ron. "What happened at that private lesson?"

Harry hesitated. "Oh, nothing. Malfoy's still the same jerk as he always was."

"Okay, just making sure you two didn't all-of-a-sudden decided to be best friends or anything!" laughed Ron.

"Ha ha ha, right," said Harry. "Well, um, I'd better get some rest. I've got that big cheerleading thing tomorrow."

Ron nodded. "Good Night,"

"Night," harry replied, and headed upstairs. He was about to get into bed, when he stopped. He slowly reached for his pillow. "Not gonna get me this time!" he said, and grabbed the pillow.

But there was no tape player under it this time.

"The _one _time I'm actually prepared," he grumbled. He got into bed.

"ew!" he said, as his foot touched somthing slimy under the blanket. He ripped off the sheets, and found...

... Neville's colourful plastic keys.

"Trevor!" squealed Neville, running over to his keys. "Oh, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"You _named_ your _keys?_" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

Neville nodded gleefully. "Ya huh! See, the green is _Trevor_, the orange is _Melanie_, and the pink one is... _Harry_!" he said with a giggle, and started chewing on 'Harry'.

"Go to bed, Neville."

"But I just finished my afternoon nap!"

"Good Night, Neville."

"Nighty night!" Neville giggled, and padded back to his own bed.

Harry rolled over, and tried to get some sleep. _Finally, some peace and qu-_

"One sheep... two sheep... three sheep... four sheep... uh, seven... sheep-" mumbled Neville.

Harry sat up. "Neville! Go to sleep!"

"But i need a bedtime story!"

"Go to sleep!"

"Oootaaay..." said neville, and snuggled up to his blankie.

Finally, Harry got to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry got up and got dressed. 

"What the..." he said, looking over at Dean, who was asleep on a chair next to Neville, with a cup of coffee on the bedside table and a storybook under his head. (A/N: Aw, that's so cute)

Since Harry had the Cheerleading divisionals today, he got to skip classes. He went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He was just about finished when Draco ran up to him.

"Hey, Harry! We're leaving in... half an hour. Finish your breakfast, get into your uniform, and I'll meet you outside," he said, and went off.

Harry finished his breakfast, got into his uniform, and met him outside. All of the cheerleaders were there already. Along with...

"_Snape???_" yelled Harry in shock. Snape was in a red, green, yellow, and blue sweatsuit with a green cap.

"Just call me Severus!" said Snape happily, slapping a red cap on harry. He skipped off.

"We needed an adult with us," explained Draco.

Harry ripped the cap off his head. "Great choice."

"Dumbledore made him go," replied Draco. "He said prof. snape was feeling rather down in the dumps, so what better to cheer him up than a little cheerleading?"

Harry glared at the cap, now on the ground and very dirty. "Sure is working."

"Well, come on, let's get on the bus," said Draco, leading Harry to the bus.

They were inside, and the bus pulled away.

Snape skipped down the aisle to Harry. "Hey buddy-boy, you forgot your cap!" he said, and slapped the dirty, trodden-on red cap back on Harry's head.

Harry glared at him. "Thanks."

It was one long bus ride. Even with snape in the front and harry in the back.

"OOOOOOh I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, EVERYbody's nerves! I know I song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!" sang a very tone-deaf snape. Over and over and over again.

Harry banged his head on the window. Over and over and over again.

The bus pulled into the stadium, and everyone got out.

"Okay, this is it, team!" shouted Draco. "Do your best and be _aggressive!_" He lead the squad into the building.

A woman with a clipboard greeted them.

"Hogwarts," said Draco, and the woman checked them off. Turning back to the group, he said "Follow me, everyone!"

So into the waiting room they went. Everyone started stretching and warming up to prepare.

"So, are you nervous?" Harry asked Draco, who was biting his nails and quivering.

"Just a little," said Draco, taking his fingers out of his mouth. "Okay, maybe a lot."

"Don't worry," said Harry. _I can't believe I'm trying to make Malfoy feel better._

Draco sighed. "I'm trying not to, but I mean, this is it! This is the whole purpose of my life! Ever since I was a little boy, I _knew _I _had _to be a cheerleader. The Captain cheerleader, just like my father. And his father, and his father, and..." Draco trailed off.

_Oh gosh this guy needs a life. _Harry thought. "I told you, don't worry. Everyone's going to do great."

"I hope so," said Draco, putting his fingers back in his mouth.

Harry watched him ruin his manicure. _At least he doesn't makes chewing noises like Neville._

Snape was skipping around and saw Draco. Immediatly he rushed over. "Don't be sad, be glad!"

Draco looked up at him. "I need some alone time, Proffessor. Please, er, go away?"

Snape tried to keep a smile on his face, but it was no use. He burst out crying. "Nobody likes meeeee!!" he sobbed. "Mme Pomfreeeeyyyy! Mr Cuddly Bunny! Nooo!"

"... next up, please welcome the Hogwarts Cheerleading Squad!" said a woman to the audience.

"This is it! Everyone on the platform!" shouted Draco, and everyone hurried onto the platform.

A/N: That's the end of Chapter Ten! I hope you liked it. That was the longest chapter so far. It was worth it, right? Yay! 8, 6, 4, 2, can you write a review?

_In the next chapter of Let's Go Hogwarts... will Hogwarts take home the cup?_


	11. And the Winner Is

A/N: Oh my gosh, this is it! This is the chapter that will reveal if Hogwarts has what it takes to win! Will they? I can't wait to find out! Oh, by the way all of the cheers are copyright by ME! Do NOT steal them!

Chapter Eleven: And the Winner Is...?

"Nooo! Where is everyone going? Don't leave meeee!!" cried snape, sobbing loudly and blowing his nose on his robes.

Harry ran onto the platform, and gaped at the number of people in the audience. Last time he had seen this many people in front of him was when he was in the Little Mister London Pageant and peed in his dress. Hey, he was only 10.

The squad bounced onto the platform, got into postition, and cheered.

"Weeeeee aaaaaare HOG-WARTS.

HOG-WARTS!

Weeee are the BEST!

Of the BEST!

After our studies and our classes,

We grab our buddies and kick some -----!

We are WHO?

We are WHAT?

We are the team who's gonna whip your BUTT!"

Harry held his breath as he got thrown in the air... and successfully caught!

"Gryffindor,

Slytherin,

Ravenclaw,

Hufflepuff!

Brave, Gorgeous, Smart,

and all of the other stuff!

Together we _stand!_

Divided we _fall! _

But either way we're gonna beat you ALL!

What that name again?"

The crowd yelled "Hogwarts!"

"We can't flippin hear ya!"

The crowd yelled even louder "HOGWARTS!"

"That's right, weeeeeeee aaaaare

_HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!!_"

They had finished, and the audience clapped, cheered, and whistled like crazy. (A/N: Woo hoo!)

Harry smiled at the audience like he had just won the Little Mister London Pageant... all over again.

Very pleased with themselves, the squad waved at the audience as they ran off the platform.

Draco went balistic.

"That was AMAZING! Great job everyone!" he shouted happily.

Harry had to admit, he himself was quite happy too. "Thank you everyone for catching me!"

Now all they had to do was wait for the other schools to finish, and then they'd know if they won.

It took forever and a day.

Draco motioned for everyone to get on the platform. "Come on, everyone, we have to be on display so they can decide on which school!"

So they all sat in a little group, in between other groups of schools.

"In Third Place, we have..." announced a woman. "... Beauxbatons!"

The Beauxbatons all hung their heads in shame, and Fleur even managed a tear. Of grief.

"In Second Place, we have....... Arch Academy!"

Arch Academy cheered.

"And in First Place, the school taking home The Cup... we have...

.

..

...

....

.....

....

...

..

.

..

...

....

.....

....

...

..

.

..

(A/N: Oh, The tension is KILLING me!)

...

....

.....

....

...

..

.

..

...

....

.....

....

...

..

.

..

...

....

.....

....

...

..

.

... HOGWARTS!!!"

"WOOO HOOOO! YEAH!" harry's team cheered.

"WE WON! HA! IN YOUR FACE!" shouted Draco, walking over to the woman to accept the cup.

"As you can see, we have a very proud captain," said the woman.

Draco snatched the mike from her. Getting teary eyed, he said "I'd just like to thank my team. For always showing up for practices with happy faces..."

_Yeah right_ Harry thought to himself, grinning.

"And my mother and father for always giving me money," Draco continued, "and my money for buying me a shotgun, and my shotgun for getting rid of the prev-"

"Okay, well, that wraps up our contest!" said the woman hastily, grabbing back the mike. "Thank you all for coming out today!"

Draco ran back to his squad. "Come on, everyone! Back in the bus!"

They all went backstage to get their belongings, and as Harry went to get his, he saw Snape sitting in a corner clutching a juice box and a cookie.

_I have got to get out of here _Harry thought. He followed everyone outside and to the bus.

Everyone was really hyper and happy on the bus. Some girls were bouncing in their seats, some were singing, some were making noise for no reason. It was impossible to hear what anyone was trying to say because it was so loud.

"Drinks all around!" shouted Draco, bringing out a case of 'butterbeer'.

Harry helped himself to one, and started drinking. He was so thirsty it tasted great.

The bus arrived at Hogwarts, and everyone rushed to get out, spilling their drinks all over.

Harry had to help Draco get off the bus because Draco had one drink too many. "I think you've had enough, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Nonsense! It's mine, I can have as much as I ::burp:: want!" said Draco, tripping over his own feet. "Can I have a piggyback? I can't walk! Tee hee!"

Luckily, it was just beer, er, I mean butterbeer, so Draco sobered up in no time and could walk without Harry holding him up.

As they made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner, Draco paused for a moment. "You know, I have the strangest feeling that we've forgotten something."

:::::::::Back at the stadium's waiting room::::::::

Snape was running around frantically. "Where is everyone?! _Where are you?!_ HEEEELLLP!!!!!

:::::::::Back at Hogwarts::::::::

"I'm sure it's just your imagination," said Harry, silently laughing as he entered the Great Hall.

A/N: Ha! They forgot Snape! I wonder if he'll come back oh well. I am so happy hogwarts won! Yay! You can make me a cheese cake and I'll eat it to celebrate. You can have a piece... if you review.

_In the next chapter of Let's Go Hogwarts... something will happen I don't know... why don't you be patient and you'll find out!_


	12. A Dozen Done

A/N: ::sniff sniff:: it's the last chapter!! I hope everyone enjoyed reading my story as much as I did writing it! I'm going to make this one extra-long, because it's the big finale! Enjoy... ::tear:: okay I'm not really crying but I am kinda disapointed that it's almost over. Think of this as the equivalent of the finale of Friends. So pretend this has been up for, like, 10 years and then cry at the end. Thanks! Enjoy the last chapter!

Chapter Twelve: A Dozen Done

Harry took his seat at the Gyffindor table. He smiled at Hermione and Ron.

Dumbledore stood up and started talking. "We are gathered here today to feast because our cheerleading squad won the divisional cup!"

Everyone clapped.

Dumbledore sat down, and said, "Green eggs and Ham!"

Green eggs and ham appeared on his plate.

Starting to catch on, everyone else said some sort of food, and it appeared in front of them.

"I wonder..." said Ron. "...Snape!"

Snape appeared on his plate, still sobbing.

"Oh thanks a lot, Ron!" hissed Harry. "I thought we had got rid of him for once!"

"First you trap me in a waiting room and now you want to _eat me??_" shrieked Snape. "You are _sick!_" And with that, he hopped off the plate and sulked his way back to the teachers' table.

People stared at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry realized he had yet to say a food item. "Uh... let's see... how about... baked apple pie!"

And baked apple pie appeared before him.

Harry reached for his cup, but before he could, Snape was back on Ron's plate and his foot had knocked it over.

"Would you stop magicking him onto the table?!" Harry hissed at Ron. "He knocked over my cup!"

"But it's funny!" Ron whispered, watching Snape head back to the teachers' table again. "... Snape!"

Snape was on the table again.

"Stop that this _instant!_"Snape cried, stomping his foot much like a woman.

"Make me!" yelled Ron, throwing Neville's purple cake in his face. But since Ron can't throw worth his wealth, the cake hit Hermione in the face instead.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted. She picked up a plate of spaghetti...

A/N: All together now...

"FOOD FIIIIGHT!" cried the Gryffindors.

Trying not to get hit by anything, Harry dumped the food off his plate and used it to guard his face. He managed to escape the Great Hall with only his shoes dirty.

He dropped the plate on the floor, and started to walk back to the Gryffindor Common room to clean his shoes.

"Harry! Wait up!" called Draco.

Harry stopped walking and turned around. "Oh, hey Malfoy!"

"I just wanted to thank you. You know, for everything." he said.

"You're welcome," Harry replied.

"You're a really good cheerleader, Harry," Draco told him. "And... next year... I was wondering... we could really use you on the team...?"

Harry smiled. "Nah, I think I'm all cheered out. Next year I'm looking forward to just _watching _the cheerleaders."

"WHAT??!!" screamed Draco. "ARE YOU JOKING????"

"No."

"HOW _DARE _YOU, POTTER!"

"Well, I'm sor-"

"SORRY??!! YOU'RE NOT SORRY!"

"I told you, I'm all cheered out. I-"

Draco's eyes got misty. "You're the best darn cheerleader I've seen! How could you give it up?"

"Uh, by saying 'I quit'. Which I am."

"But it's in your blood! Once you become a cheerleader, you must stay a cheerleader!"

"I said I was sor-"

"You are NOT SORRY!!!!!"

"Uh..."

"BUT YOU WILL BE!" Draco yelled, and whipped out his wand. "SERPENTSORTIA!" he shouted, holding himself in a threatening manner.

Nothing happened.

Draco screamed in angst. "STUPID STICK!!! That's the _last _time I buy another hunk of junk from those Weasleys!"

Harry chuckled. _Fred and George..._

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME!!"

Harry remembered one of the names he had thought of for Draco.

"Sir Spaz-a-lot!" Harry said, falling over with laughter.

"It's not _that_ funny." Draco said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh, whatever. Malfoy, I'm not being a cheerleader, and that's final." Said Harry, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Fine, then!! Harry James Potter, we are _over!_" shouted Draco, and ran off crying.

"I feel 300 pounds lighter!" Harry shouted after him, laughing. He headed to his common room.

"Hi!" he greeted Ron and Hermione when he reached the common room.

"Hi!" the replied. Harry sat down beside them on the sofa.

Hermione stood up and faced them. "I want to apologize for keeping my designing the uniforms a secret."

"It's okay. _I'm_ sorry," said Harry. "I shouldn't of exposed you like that."

"It's okay." said Hermione. They smiled at each other.

"Friends again?" Hermione asked him.

"Friends," Harry replied, and gave her a big hug. (A/N: Awwwww)

Ron stared at them, raising an eyebrow. "What, no love for me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and she and Harry let Ron join in hug.

_I feel 300 pounds heavier. _Harry thought, smiling.

"So... now that we're friends again... mind helping me with my homework?" Ron asked Hermione, attempting to make puppy dog eyes.

"You mean do it for you?" Hermione replied.

"Well, will you?" Ron said.

"Will you join SPEW?"

"I already have. Many times, thanks."

Hermione sighed, handing him a badge anyway.

"I've got nowhere to put it." siad Ron, taking out a scrapbook, titled 'Ron's SPEW Badges'.

He opened it, and flipped the pages. It was full of identical badges.

Hermione handed him a new scrapbook, titled 'Ron's SPEW Badges'. It was empty. "Now you do!" she said happily, sticking a badge in that one, and thrusting it in Ron's arms.

"Ohhh, not _another _one!" Ron wailed.

* * *

In the Slytherin Common room, things weren't as sunny. 

"This day sucks," complained Draco. He was slouching on the black leather couch, sulking.

"You said it," Snape replied, who was slouching on the couch beside Draco, braiding his hair. "I'm all happy, and then I get left behind at that stadium. As I'm searching around for another box of Kleenex, I find myself on some boy's plate! it's not fair! Oh, I hate my life!"

"I hear you, Proffessor," Draco agreed. "I finally get a good cheerleader, who ends up being my friend, and then he dumps me! You should of _seen _him! He was yelling and spazing, and then he tried to do a spell on me but it didn't work 'cause he bought a wand from those Weasleys."

"Weasleys!" spat Snape. "I hate Gryffindor."

"Yeah, I hate Gryffindor," Draco repeated, crossing his arms.

Snape had finished braiding his hair. "...Where are those pink and green hair ties I bought yesterday?"

Draco handed him the hair ties. "Here, Proffessor."

"Thank you, you're an angel," said Snape, fastening the colourful hair ties to his braid.

Draco and Snape sighed and glared at the floor. "Those Gryffindors..."

* * *

"Those Gryffindors!" cheered McGonagall. She was in the Teachers' common room with the rest of the Proffessors. "They've won the House Cup again!" 

"Here Here!" said Dumbledore, handing everyone a 'butterbeer'.

"To the Gryffindors!" cried Flitwick, clinking his glass with the others'.

"Excellent year," said Dumbledore casually, taking a sip.

* * *

"It's the last day of school, the sun is shining, and I intend to play a wicked game of Quidditch with my two best mates!" cried Ron gleefully to Harry and Hermione. They were walking outside, and is _was _an exceptionally gorgeous day. 

"You two can play, I'll just watch," said Hermione, sitting down on the grass.

"Suit yourself," said Ron. "Looks like it's me against the cheerleader!"

"Former cheerleader," Harry corrected him.

"What?! Really? You quit? Or did you get booted off because-"

"No, I quit."

"Really?"

"Really,"

"_Really _really?"

"Yes, really,"

"... Really?"

"I'll get you! And it'll look like a bloody accident!" (A/N: Bonus marks if you can tell me which movie that's from!)

"Okay okay," said Ron. "So how 'bout that game?"

So they played, and Harry won because he's Harry Potter (tm). When they finished, it was dark out. They trio headed back inside.

"We better start packing up, we have to be on the train in an hour," said Hermione. "I'll meet you later!" and she ran up to the girls' dorms.

Harry and Ron ran up to the boys' dorms, packed up. They met Hermione and ran to the train just in time.

On the train, they changed into muggle clothes. Then they chatted.

"Yup, I'm done with cheerleading," said Harry.

"I feel kind of sad, though," said Hermione. "You looked very stylish in that uniform I designed, if I do say so myself."

"Are you kidding?" asked Harry. "It was so tight I almost had to soak my butt in ice because it gave me burn marks!"

"Well, you did have the wrong size," Hermione stated.

"I _knew _it!" exclaimed Harry.

Just then, Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco staggered into their compartment. They had obviously been drinking, er, 'butterbeer'.

"And the best name you can game!" sang a tone-deaf Crabbe.

"Isa good ol' Hockey name!" sang Draco. He was not tone-deaf. (A/N: FINALLY someone with talent!)

"You have the words _all _wrong," said Hermione. "It's 'The best game you can name is the good old hockey game!', not that rubbish you drunks came up with."

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood!" said Draco, almost falling over from dizzyness.

"At least I'm _sober!_" retorted Hermione.

"We can fix that," slurred Goyle.

Hermione threw them a dirty look and shut the door.

"Dodgy stuff that butterbeer is," said Ron.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Oh look!" said Hermione. "We've arrived at the station."

Everyone got off, and headed to their parents.

"See you next year, Harry!" Hermione and Ron called.

"See you next year!" Harry called back, joining his uncle and aunt.

_I join cheerleading, become friends with Malfoy, win the competition, quit cheerleading, ditch Malfoy, and I'm still in one piece. It's been one heck of a year. _Harry thought, smiling to himself.

And with that, he walked out of the building, entering the muggle world for another summer.

Harry glanced back at the station. _At least I had some laughs._

_The End._

A/N: THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! Mommy, it's ooover!! I hoped you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing it! Oh, did I have fun! Thanks to all of my reviewers - not a flame in sight! Can you imagine! Thank you, you are wonderful! Remember, just because there will be no more chapters in this story (12 only - this is the last one if you haven't been paying attention)... but who's to say there won't be a sequel? Heheheh but even if there isn't, you can be sure to expect more hilarious stories! I feel so sad and proud, my fic is finished. But please review on all the chapters if you haven't because you still can! You are all special! :)

If you are REALLY dense, then I guess I should remind you that this is COPYRIGHTED! COPYRIGHTED! COPYRIGHTED!

Peace and Love,

I like black stuff (aka Sara L. G.)


End file.
